


Türchen 1 - Mainz bleibt Mainz, wie es strahlt und lächelt

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neven überredet Marcel dazu, mit ihm auf den Mainzer Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen. Dort lernt er nicht nur einen fremden Weihnachtsmarkt, sondern auch einen fremden Neven kennen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 1 - Mainz bleibt Mainz, wie es strahlt und lächelt

**Author's Note:**

> Für Palomita. Joa, Neven, Schmelle, bevor sie ein Paar sind... Ich muss dazu sagen, ich war noch nie auf dem Mainzer Weihnachtsmarkt. Ich bin nur einen gnadenlos überfüllten Christkindlmarkt gewohnt und als ich Bilder vom Mainzer Weihnachtsmarkt anschaute, war ich echt überrascht, weil es da so leer war XD

**Wortzahl:** 1474  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

~*~*~

„Und? Wie findest du es hier?“

Mh. Wie findet er es hier?  
Marcel sieht Neven an, der ihm gegenüber steht. Sie haben sich einen kleinen Stehtisch gesichert, auf dem sie ihre Tassen abstellen können. Also eher 'könnten' – sie halten sich beide die ganze Zeit an ihren Tassen fest.

Neven hat mit seinem neuen Schal etwas von einer Schildkröte, findet Marcel. Und das ist gar nicht so negativ gemeint, wie es klingt. Er hat ihn sich so fest um den Hals gewickelt, dass der Übergang von Oberkörper zu Kopf fast fließend wirkt. Wie bei einer Schildkröte eben. Sein Mantel sieht aus wie ein Panzer. Und wenn er den Schal noch über das Kinn gezogen hat, wird das Bild perfekt.  
Marcel versteht ihn, es ist wirklich ziemlich kalt. Zum Glück wärmt der Glühwein auf.

Im Moment hat Neven seine Schildkrötenverkleidung etwas reduziert, sein Schal hängt etwas lockerer um seinen Hals. Um etwas trinken zu können, musste er ihn nach unten ziehen.

Ja, wie findet er es hier?

Neven hat große Erwartungen geweckt. Dabei hat er nicht einmal besonders viel gesagt. Sie haben sich ganz normal unterhalten, Marcel weiß nicht einmal mehr, über was, als Neven plötzlich vorgeschlagen hat, dass sie den Weihnachtsmarkt in Mainz besuchen können. Es hat nicht ganz zum Thema gepasst, das weiß er noch.

Das ist Nevens Art, so kennt er Neven. Wenn er sich für etwas begeistert, dann brennt es in ihm. Aber er zwängt das niemandem auf, er wartet erst ab, ob der andere von dem, was in ihm brennt, hören will. Marcel findet das echt angenehm. Nicht etwa, weil er Nevens Themen daneben findet – er mag es einfach, diese Entscheidungsfreiheit zu haben. Bei Neven nutzt er sie nur dazu, um manche Gespräche zu verschieben, weil es halt gerade nicht passt.

Neven hat ihm vom Mainzer Weihnachtsmarkt erzählt. Hat erzählt, dass er, als er in Mainz gespielt hat, öfter dort war und dass es etwas richtig besonderes für ihn war. Ein unglaublich schöner Weihnachtsmarkt, mit allem, was dazu gehört.  
Es war wohl auch einer der ersten Weihnachtsmärkte, die Neven gesehen hat. Damit hat er noch einmal einen ganz besonderen Stellenwert bekommen.

Und jetzt stehen sie hier. Unter dem riesigen Lichternetz, das aussieht wie ein Sternenhimmel. Mit Glühwein in der Hand und es ist tatsächlich so, wie Neven es beschrieben hat. Genauso schön, genauso stimmungsvoll.

„Ist schon schön.“

Das ist die Wahrheit. Allerdings nicht die volle Wahrheit.  
Ja, der Markt ist schön, es gefällt ihm echt gut. Aber...

Neven ist anders als sonst. Oder er nimmt ihn anders wahr, Marcel kann es nicht sagen. Das ist nicht mehr der Neven aus dem Training, nicht einmal der Neven, mit dem er recht gut befreundet ist und mit dem er öfter etwas unternimmt. Es ist ein Neven, der hierher passt, zu diesem fremden, aber echt schönen Weihnachtsmarkt.

Marcel fühlt sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Auch das ist verwirrend, denn Nevens Gegenwart hat ihn bisher nie groß gestört. Trotzdem ist es jetzt anders. Es wärmt ihn von innen, einfach nur hier zu stehen, mit Neven, ihn über die Tasse hinweg lächeln zu sehen – es wärmt ähnlich wie der Glühwein und irgendwie doch auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise.

Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass Neven sich anders verhält als sonst. Marcel hat den Eindruck, dass er gelöst ist, dass ihm die alte Umgebung gut tut. Er wirkt nicht ganz so ernst wie sonst und auch das verwirrt ihn – eigentlich ist Neven kein Miesepeter.  
Neven strahlt. Das ist es. Warum er strahlt, was genau es ist, woher es kommt, das kann Marcel nicht sagen, aber dieses Strahlen zieht ihn in seinen Bann.

Von diesen Gedanken bekommt Neven nichts mit. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken, versucht, die letzten Tropfen Glühwein aus seiner Tasse zu bekommen, bevor er sie auf den Tisch stellt.

„Willst du auch noch mal eine Tasse?“

Marcel hält ihm die Tasse so entgegen, dass Neven sieht, dass er nicht so schnell ist wie er.

„Hab' noch.“  
„Gut, dann wart' ich noch.“

Mit diesen Worten schiebt Neven die Hände in die Jackentaschen – ihm ist scheinbar immer noch kalt. Er verzichtet jedoch darauf, den Schal wieder über sein Gesicht zu ziehen. So sieht Marcel das leichte Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet.  
Da, das ist es. Das ist ein Teil seines Strahlens. Dieses Lächeln... Auch hier kann Marcel wieder sagen, dass es keine Ausnahme ist. Neven lächelt öfter, er lacht auch gerne. Allerdings nicht so. So zufrieden, so in sich ruhend.

Ist Neven überhaupt bewusst, dass er strahlt? Das sieht so unbekümmert, so direkt, so natürlich aus – so ungefiltert. Marcel hat den Eindruck, dass Neven noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hat.

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal hier?“  
„Schon ein Weilchen her. Da war ich noch in Mainz.“

Kann er nachvollziehen, Mainz ist zwar nicht allzu weit entfernt, aber eben auch nicht der nächste Weg. Damit ist dieser Ausflug also etwas besonderes. Und Neven hat ihn als seinen Begleiter ausgewählt. Er hat beschlossen, dieses Ereignis mit ihm zu teilen.  
War auch das unbewusst? Oder schon mit konkretem Hintergedanken?

Vor ein paar Monaten hat einer von Marcels Freunden ihm offenbart, dass er schwul ist. Er ist aus allen Wolken gefallen – hat nie damit gerechnet, dass der Frauenschwarm aus seinem Freundeskreis auf das eigene Geschlecht steht. Seitdem hält er die Augen offen, achtet auf Zeichen, um nicht wieder so überrascht zu werden oder sich womöglich falsch zu verhalten.  
Neven ist bei seinen Beobachtungen ein Sonderfall. Auf dem ersten Blick ist Marcel sich ziemlich sicher, dass er stockhetero ist. Aber dann gibt es immer wieder so Momente, in denen Marcel sich viel eher einen Mann an Nevens Seite vorstellen kann – einen Mann, der echt glücklich wäre, ihn zu haben.

Und heute...  
Marcel hofft, dass er nicht zu viel hineininterpretiert, dass er sich selbst nicht überschätzt. Aber für ihn macht es den Eindruck, als wäre seine Anwesenheit ein Grund für Nevens Strahlen. Es ist im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig liegt – und dass er der Mann ist, der Neven glücklich macht.

Sein Herz flattert, er packt seine Tasse etwas fester. Dieser Gedanke geht ihm echt nahe.

Bei all seinen Überlegungen hat er zwar sämtliche Teamkollegen und auch all seine Freunde analysiert. Eine Person hat jedoch gefehlt: Er selbst.  
Bis heute hat Marcel nicht ansatzweise darüber nachgedacht, dass er sich für Männer interessieren könnte. Sie waren nicht interessant für ihn, fertig. Aber jetzt steht Neven ihm gegenüber und strahlt, vielleicht wegen ihm, und Marcel fühlt sich gut deswegen.

Weil er sich geschmeichelt fühlt? Es ist schön, in Neven eine solche Reaktion hervorzurufen. Er fühlt sich nicht auf den Schlips getreten oder bedroht, weil Neven ein Mann ist, es ist in Ordnung, es ist ein Kompliment.  
Aber gleichzeitig ist es noch viel mehr als das. Es ist auch schön, Neven so zu sehen und Neven so glücklich zu sehen, macht ihn auch glücklich. Ein Teufelskreis, nur in positiv: Er macht Neven glücklich, das macht ihn glücklich.

Und dann denkt Marcel daran, dass es vielleicht andere Männer gibt, die Neven ähnlich glücklich oder glücklicher machen und dieser Gedanke frustriert ihn und das verwirrt ihn endgültig. Er mag diese Einheit, die sie bilden, da darf niemand dazwischen funken, wenn es nach ihm geht.

Es ist, als wären sie nicht nur in eine andere Stadt, sondern gleich in eine andere Welt gefahren. In eine Welt, in der alles auf dem Kopf steht. Neven ist nicht nur ein Kumpel, Neven steht ihm nahe, Neven mag ihn, so sehr, dass er strahlt. Und irgendetwas berührt Neven auch in ihm.

Liegt es wirklich nur an Mainz, am Weihnachtsmarkt? Ist alles vorbei, sobald sie die Stadtgrenzen hinter sich lassen?  
Nein. Zumindest er kann dieses Gefühl nicht einfach so abschütteln. Er will Neven länger so sehen, wie er ihm jetzt gegenüber steht, frierend, aber auch strahlend. Und Neven... Jetzt, wo das Strahlen geweckt wurde, kann es gut sein, dass es sich nicht einfach so wieder ausknipsen lässt. Gibt ja auch keinen Grund dazu.

Marcel schüttelt sich, so, als würde er die Gedanken damit verscheuchen wollen. Sie sind zu viel – sie sind überflüssig. Denn das zwischen ihnen, das passiert auch, ohne dass sie darüber nachdenken. Zu einem Resultat kommt er eh nicht.  
Er greift nach der Tasse, trinkt den letzten Schluck. Als er sie wieder auf den Tisch stellt, wirft Neven einen Blick hinein.

„Jetzt die nächste Runde?“  
„Gerne.“

Neven greift nach der Tasse, Marcel schiebt sie ihm gleichzeitig hinüber. Ihre Hände berühren sich. Neven hebt seinen Kopf, um ihn anzulächeln. Ihre Hände verharren dort, wo sie sind.  
Und in diesem Moment weiß Marcel, dass sich alles regeln wird. Vielleicht hier, wo alles anders ist, vielleicht erst zuhause. Es wird sich etwas verändern, das spürt er – die Veränderung ist schon in vollem Gange.  
Es ist gut.


End file.
